gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Hihi
Hihi (狒々 or ひひ, lit. baboon) is an ape-like yōkai. Appearance Personality In the sixth anime, the Hihi is shown to be extremely forceful, harsh, bossy, strict and aggressive. Although he generally means well, he is too self-absorbed into his methods to realize he is unnecessarily hard on his trainees. History Kitarō Kunitori Monogatari Hihi first appears in the Kitarō Kunitori Monogatari story, Yōkai Sumo. He is one of the participants in Boze's sumo tournament. He works together with Backbeard under orders from the Mu Empire and uses a hidden weapon to defeat Suiko. When he goes up against Backbeard, the western yōkai betrays him and stabs him with a tentacle. He is later revived and reforms, revealing the Mu Empire's plot to the Kitarō Family."Yōkai Sumo", Kitarō Kunitori Monogatari Sixth Anime Hihi makes his anime debut in episode #55 of the sixth anime adaptation, Hihi's Harassment Hell. Hihi is shown to be an avid tennis player who learned the sport after playing with a teenage girl in the Showa period, and then went onto coach girls himself under the fake identity of Hihimura to pass as a human. One such case, Kumiko Dote ranked fourth place in the world tournament. One day, he grows bored of playing tennis with the monkeys and decides to coach a new protege once more. Kitarō and Neko-Musume are skeptical, while Medama-Oyaji tries and fails to advise him that his training methods are ill-suited for modern standards. He then meets Yumi Okakura whom he trains relentlessly in order to increase her mental fortitude as she is not as motivated. Although the training pays off at the start, it eventually begins to start failing, for Yumi is pushed too hard beyond her limits to the point of exhaustion, and on focusing too much on hardening Yumi's mind rather than teaching her proper technique. Eventually word of the Hihi's methods reaches the media, where Yumi purportedly reveals all his wrongs (and even inflates them), causing him to be temporarily suspended. The next day he spots Yumi now "training" under Kawauso and tries many attempts at becoming friendly with Yumi as she is enjoying her time with Kawauso, but all these end up in failure and blamed for harassment. Soon his yōkai nature is tipped off to the media by Nezumi-Otoko and becomes the victim himself of harassment from the reporters. Tired from being accused of false charges, he becomes violent but is easily stopped by Kitarō. He reasoned with by Medama-Oyaji that times are much different for people like them that either have to change or to stay true to their own beliefs. He requests Kitarō to tell Kawauso to look after Yumi. Afterwards Hihi chooses to coach the monkeys in the GeGeGe Forest to play tennis.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 55 Abilities Tennis Skills: He is very skillful in tennis, displaying the ability to shoot a tennis ball with enough force to make small crater. Although the extent of his skills is only through his spirit of the sport and has no technique. Shinai: Hihi uses this during his training method, hitting it on the ground while he motivates his protege. Giant Form: Hihi is is able to transform into a much larger and muscular version of himself when under extreme anger. In this form he has enough strength that he can crush a podium with his barefoot. However, despite this fearsome appearance he is weak enough that Kitarō easily dispatched him with a single punch. Legend Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Yōkai Category:Animal-like Yōkai Category:Former antagonists